Prince Charming
by KurotoshiroKenshi
Summary: She really wished 'she' do not exist. She wanted him to be hers. All hers! Rated T for safety


_**PRINCE CHARMING**_

Words Count : 1,079

Summary : She really wished 'she' do not exist. She wanted him to be hers. All hers!

Disclaimers : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IF I DO, I WOULD NEVER CREATE JUVIA. (No offense to Juvia fans XD cause the one reading this should be definitely a GraLu shipper. LOL)

* * *

Lucy flung the guild doors open. The rowdy guild of Fairy Tail stopped their brawls and their chats. Lucy looked around confused.

"Uh.. Ohayou?" She bit her lips nervously.

True, since Gray got severely injured (A/N: I just read the FT chap 334) for the sake of protecting Juvia, she clearly got heart broken. Not that she minded, but that was way too overprotective of him.

She loves Gray with all her heart and that was all that matters. She had always been in denial that she was Juvia's love rival, but it doesn't seem fair to her. She got to know Gray first and she knew more about him.

She gritted her teeth in the thought of the cruel fate. She wasn't ready to accept the fact that Gray belonged to Juvia. It simply hurts.

She soothed herself 'I am innocent and I don't need revenges in my life. I'm sure I'll get my prince charming one day' a voice broke her thought "Lucy? What's wrong?" The matchmaker's voice clearly looked worried. "I'm okay. You can get back to work" Lucy smiled her genuine smile. Mira knows there's something up, but she decided not to pry.

"Juvia-chan!" A voice that she knew clearly - not from the guild - was running to Juvia's hug. "L-Lyon?" Juvia's face flushed. Juvia did not like him, but who would not blush in the sight of a strong man hugging yourself?

She snarled and rolled her eyes in the annoying sight. Slowly, without Juvia knowing, she crept to the guild's infirmary. (A/N: Okay, I just made this up and put the plot where the dragons lost, future Rogue vanished and they were back to normal in the guild XD) Maybe she would need to thank Lyon later. She sighed and took in a deep breath before entering the infirmary room. She paused and looked around, searching the bed holding Gray's body.

Her breathing hitched as she say Gray, full in bandages of blood. Maybe she should change them for him. She went to the corner, took the bandage and went back to Gray. She sat on the edge of the bed, evaluating what she should do.

Finally she decided not to wake Gray up and started un wrapping the bandage on his torso. Gray moved a little and she jolted her hands back. When his breathing became even again, she would unwrap his bandage. Wincing to herself at the painful sight, she start to change his bandage, which would obviously wake him up from the pain.

"Urghhh.." Gray intended to sit, but the pain was unbearable. "Arghh" he groaned as she went to support him to rest again. "I'm sorry to wake you up. I'm just going to change your bandage with a new one" Lucy lowered her head, afraid to face his onyx eyes.

"Ah- it's alright, Luce. Thanks for helping me" Gray smiled to her. She was shocked at the first moment, but grinned "No problem. Gray, this might hurt but I will continue wrapping the bandages, okay?" Lucy asked carefully. "Alright" Gray took in a deep breath as she continue to wrap the bandage professionally to the limit of his armpit. She heard him release his breath and close his eyes.

"Gray, now I need to open the one covering yo-" She was cut by a soft kiss planted on her lips, swallowing every single word that she was about to say. "Do it" He commanded. she gave a swift nod and start to peel his bandage away. He winced and squished the bed sheet fiercely, shutting his eyes forcefully. When she was done peeling it off, she was shocked to see a large hole below, regenerating but still emitting a large amount of blood.

She took a deep breath and slowly covered it with a new bandage. (A/N: Okay, I'm gonna skip all this healing thing. LOL)

"Gah.. Thanks for helping me Luce" Gray smiled "as a return, what do you want?" Gray was offering her a gift wasn't he? Lucy wasn't sure about what she was supposed to ask him but she would like to know one thing. "Gray, do you love Juvia more than me?" She asked carefully, afraid to hurt his feelings.

He was silent for a while, staring to the ceiling. She felt like a knife has just pierced through her heart. "I can't describe my feelings. I've gave up on you a long time ago and thought of you as Natsu's boyfriend. I became really disappointed and I thought that if you're happy, then I'm happy. But I was wrong. Every single day I thout more about you, the more I get my feelings hurt. So I decided to forget you and move on. It's not that I don't love you anymore, it's just-" Gray's tears was on the verge of spilling when Lucy brushed her hands to his face, rubbing her thumbs to his cheeks. "It's alright Gray. I do really love you till now. I just" she paused and continued "I don't know how you feel about me" she smiled sadly. "So, would you accept the honor of being my girlfriend?" Gray chuckled. "If you aren't ready and still can't accept how I am no, it's oka-. Mmm" Gray shut her mouth, claiming her lips. He released her after a short while, face flushed as a tomato juice.

"Found your prince charming?" Gray smirked evilly. She playfully punched her chest, earning a screech from him "IT HURTS!" She quickly retreated her hand. "Arghh.. You owe me a kiss" Gray groaned. "Fine, have it your way" she pouted and kissed his lips tenderly, caressing his face. Their kiss went on when-

"Gray?" Juvia's sound was heared and Gray peeked one eye, curious why did she miss the 'Gray-sama' honorific only to jerk, seeing Lyon with Juvia. Lucy pulled from the kissed and turned at Lyon an Juvia "What the heck?" Gray eyed them, not blinking. "You see, Juvia accepted my offer to be my girlfriend. What are you doing too?" Lyon smirked. "Same thing here" Gray smirked back.

"Ermm... Juvia thinks Lyon-sama and Juvia needs to leave them alone" Juvia smiled to Lyon. "Yeah. Let them have some fun" Lyon paid one last glance to them and left the infirmary.

"They're disturbing our kiss!" Lucy pouted. Gray patted her head "I'm gonna give you a thousand more. Do you accept my offer Hime-sama?" Gray smiled.

"Of course, my Prince Charming"

* * *

A/N: This fanfic is dedicated to my code-named friend, Kaito from Vocaloid My Prince Charming~. I just uploaded this exactly 30 mins after I went home from my graduation. Yay! I'm so happy to graduate and so I made this short one-shot fanfic.

*ignore* To Kaito: Done your fanfic. stop bugging me. XD


End file.
